


Revelations

by ToastedOcelot



Category: Wynonna Earp - Fandom
Genre: Badass Wayhaught, Butterflies, Cats, Earp curse, Endgame Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, F/F, Fluff, Homestead, Lesbian, Purgatory, Revenants, Self Pity, Willa Earp - Freeform, Worry, wynonna earp - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 17:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13839564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToastedOcelot/pseuds/ToastedOcelot
Summary: My thoughts on a filler scene after Willa finds out about Waverly and Nicole.Little bit of self pity and doubt but ultimately ends in fluff and badass Wayhaught.





	Revelations

_'Wynonna didn't tell me you were a...gay, oh you haven't told her' ___  
The last sentence replayed through my brain as I lay on the couch in my living room. I left quickly after Willa, Eve, whatever her name was, had burst in on Waverly and I. I swear to god Waverly is going to be the death of me I think as I turn and bury my face in the cushions which occupy the back of the couch. I knew Waverly and Willa needed space to talk and figure things out, heck they needed a whole lifetime to do that, a totally fresh start which seemed nearly impossible in a place like Purgatory. Suddenly a thought hit me like a tonne of bricks, what if Waverly was ashamed of revealing her thoughts about me. I wasn't crazy she did like me right. I rolled over and sat up on the couch bringing my hands to my face. Of course she likes me, she basically jumped me in Nedley's office and the looks she's been giving me from the opposite sides of the office since then have been far from innocent. But what if the confrontation by Willa scared her off the idea of coming out, I mean what if she comes round later and tells me that she can't do it. I would be crushed. I stand up and rub my eyes before moving to the bedroom to find CJ. Calamity is curled up in an orange ball at the foot of my bed and she raises her head from napping when I enter.  
'Girl what do I do, I think Waverly is having second thoughts about...us'  
Calamity stretches and begins to curl herself around my outstretched hand, purring softly  
I flop on the bed next to her and she meows in alarm before licking my forehead gently  
Thoughts start invading my mind, maybe I moved to fast, I mean I have been obvious from the start about my feelings for Waverly but maybe I've freaked her out. I huff and cover my hands with my face feeling defeated. 

_***_  
Waverly

Willa leaves like a stormcloud, cold and unrelenting. I sit there digesting the past few minutes, it had gone from total bliss standing on the edge of a precipe with someone I was definately developing feelings for, and then true to form she storms in and damages my peace. That was the true Earp curse, never having closure.  
I stand from Doc's bed and move towards the barn door. The door shudders slightly from the frosty winds blowing outside, but in here I have a clear peace of mind. Nicole. Nicole with the perfect smile and warm brown eyes. With that little scar on her left cheek right next to her beauty spot, which I always think makes her look more beautiful. My Nicole. Ugh Willa has always tried to control me, she hated that I came along and ruined the dynamic between her and 'Nonna. She has always seen me as a burden.  
I needed to fix this, I couldn't loose my chance with someone who could pull me out of all this crazy. 

___***_  
A text pinged on my phone from my bedside table  
Waverly: Nicole, we need to talk, can I come over please?  
I looked at the text, and then over at Calamity. She looked back at me with her big brown eyes and licked her paw.  
'Sure, I'm at home with CJ'  
I sent the text and threw my phone onto the pillow next to me as the butterflies in my stomach start to settle in. 

___***_  
Twenty minutes later I hear the wheels of Waverly's truck, the sound of a door slamming and then the doorbell as she finally reaches my front door.  
I roll off my bed, grabbing a hoodie from the back of my bedroom door and throw it on as I move towards the front door.  
Waverly stands there with the sunlight behind her. Her hair is slightly messed up from the barn earlier, with a piece of hay sticking out at an odd angle. She's wearing her coat but the buttons are done up wrong and the collar of her shirt is crooked underneath. She's slightly flushed and her lips are parted from rushing over.  
I step aside and let her inside, pulling the hood up over my head.  
'Nicole, I'm sorry I didn't tell Wynonna' she says turning to face me as I close the door  
I look at her and cross my arms across my chest  
'Nicole, please' she says moving towards me  
I stay standing there rigid, unmoving  
'Nicole, please let me in' she says placing her hands on my arms trying to prise them apart. I can't resist so I allow her to open my arms and place her hands in mine and I look down at our conjoined hands.  
'Waverly, I understand why you didn't tell her, I mean don't get me wrong it hurts and I really, really like you Waverly, but I understand' I say exhaling the last word and dropping my gaze  
A short silence fell between us and then Waverly reached up to caress the side of my face. My gaze shifts back to her eyes and she pushes the hood from over my head.  
'Nicole, I'm sorry I ever made you feel anything than absolutely...everything...to me. You make me a better person, I'm so happy just to be around you, and I'm starting to realise wh-'  
Waverly's words are cut off by the sudden sound of a gun firing in the distance. Nicole's instincts kick in and she grabs her glock from the holster hanging by the front door. She checks the gun for rounds and shifts towards the large window in her living room to get a better look. Waverly follows but Nicole ensures that she places herself between Waverly and the possible danger. Waverly responds by grabbing Nicole's hand and squeezing it in reassurance. 'Nicole' says Waverly and Nicole turns around 'I'm afraid you're stuck with me now' she says with a wink 

**Author's Note:**

> I've slightly edited the last lines of this and I think I prefer it now :)


End file.
